You're My SAS
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: S.A.S. is Sasuke's new nickname because Naruto says so. Weird fluff based on the song 'Secret Agent Man' by Johnny Rivers.


Naruto hadn't seen it coming. Back in the day, he would have felt the animosity even before they knew the other was there. This time though, he hadn't even known they were in the same building let alone the same level in the building and yet, they were. Just like that, it happened.

"Forehead girl."

"Ino pig." It was over. What used to be a conflict of epic infamous proportions when they were younger had been diffused to four simple words. No animosity, no evil death glares or fire spitting backgrounds, simple words used in passing as they walked in opposite directions of the same hallway. It simply amazed him.

"How did your insults turn into nicknames?" Naruto asked; he watched as Ino disappeared around a corner before turning back around, he and Sakura were heading to the front door, on their way out.

"She's my best friend, always has been," Sakura smiled at the thought. "Yeah, we fought over Sasuke but that just brought us closer together. Besides, everyone knows you won that war, hands down." Said blonde grinned, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. "They're just testament that our friendship has gotten stronger." Naruto nodded, the grin replaced with a content smile.

'_Sasuke and I are like that too, I guess. Only Ino and Sakura don't fuck each other.' _Naruto thought as they reached the entrance of the Hokage's tower and walked out onto the busy street.

"Aah Sakura-chan, I wish you didn't have a lunch date with Rock Lee so we could walk around and enjoy the day." Naruto sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe tomorrow Naruto." Sakura looked around the bustling street for her boyfriend but the lack of his voice made it clear he wasn't anywhere near.

"Yeah, I'll stop by tomorrow too after training with Sasuke. We could go out for ramen!" Sakura laughed, shaking her head at her old teammate and his antics.

"Maybe Naruto, maybe." Naruto grinned. He waved goodbye and stepped into the busy street just as Sakura was ambushed by a male with big eyebrows and was wearing nothing but green.

"Sakura-chan! My lovely blossom of Youth!" Naruto chuckled and turned around to see Rock Lee dancing around a blushing Sakura. Sakura pulled the excited male by the arm down and tried to calm him, unfortunately Naruto was still close enough to hear what she said.

"Lee! How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that in public?" Deciding that it was better to leave the two alone. Naruto jumped onto a roof and ran across it, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making his way home.

'_How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that in public?_' Sakura's words echoed in Naruto's mind. Even though he and Sasuke were together they rarely showed any public display of affection in front of people. Yeah, they held hands some days and called each other by their insults turned nicknames at least once an hour. There wasn't any kissing, groping or cutesy nicknames that Rock Lee had bestowed upon Sakura though.

'_Sasuke would kill me if I called him my lovely blossom of Youth, or at least beat the crap out of me._' Chuckling to himself Naruto jumped off of a building roof and landed silently in front of his apartment's door. '_What name could I give Sasuke without making him want to beat the crap out of me?'_ Idly wondering to himself, Naruto unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm home! Sasuke?" The blonde called out. He slid his shoes off and stepped onto the raised floor, sock footed.

"Hn." Was the reply, it came from just around the corner, behind the couch. Naruto made his way to the front of the couch to find Sasuke, laying on it in his pajamas, which was simply one of Naruto's boxers and a plain white wife beater. This time it was his favorite pair of boxers with bowls of noodles on them. The blonde liked to think they were bowls of ramen but Sasuke would just hit him on the head and tell him otherwise. Sasuke was reading a book, his black eyes tracing over the lines of words slowly without glancing at his boyfriend.

"Welcome back Dobe." The Uchiha muttered. He held the book in one hand and used the other to wave Naruto towards him in an open invitation to join him. Immediately, Naruto collapsed on top of the Uchiha, wiggling his head under Sasuke's arms and resting it in the crook of the dark haired male's neck.

Sasuke made a sound of annoyance but didn't comment on Naruto's intrusive wiggling. Happily, Naruto wrapped his arm and leg over Sasuke's chest and legs before settling down and relaxing. Silence engulfed the apartment, interrupted only when Sasuke turned a page in his book. This was sometimes how they went about their day, resting comfortably in each other's presence but Naruto was still wondering about the topic of nicknames.

'_I'm so happy Sasuke likes to cuddle,_' Naruto thought to himself, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. '_Wait a minute;_ _I think I know what I want to call him._' Sapphire blue eyes widened in realization.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He let his fingers drawing circles on the pale skin beneath him. A page was turned in response. "Can I call you Mr. Snuggles?" His question was met with only more silence. Suddenly, Naruto was falling off the couch, Sasuke scowling at his book from the corner of the blonde's eye. He fell to the floor on his ass with a 'thwump'.

"Fuck no." Sasuke didn't even blink as he shot down Naruto's repulsive idea.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined. He sat up and pouted. Obsidian eyes never strayed from the page in the book. Getting up, Naruto once again reattached himself to Sasuke on the couch. Hands gripping the fabric of Sasuke's shirt-just in case the Uchiha decided to push him off the couch again.

"You like to cuddle right? So why can't I call you Mr. Snuggles? It totally fits!" Naruto peered up at Sasuke's face. Watching as Sasuke rolled his eyes and set the book down on the back of the couch before massaging the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke started. "We are Konoha ninjas, secret agents of the land of the fire. Bringers of death like us, don't _cuddle_." Sasuke clarified before sighing. "And no one would ever let themselves be called something as disgusting as _Mr. Snuggles._" Naruto tried not to laugh at Sasuke's venom filled accusations about the nickname, feeling one of Sasuke's hands running through his messy blonde hair.

"So what are we doing now, huh?" Naruto asked. Still attempting to keep a straight face as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Dobe." Said Uchiha gave Naruto a look of contempt and tried to shove him off the couch again, using the hand in the blonde hair to push his head away from Sasuke's personal space. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt. Nearly pulling Sasuke off the couch with him before the Uchiha gave up and let Naruto collapse on top of him again.

"I was reading and you decided to jump on top of me." Sasuke explained the situation. He sighed again as Naruto nuzzled his neck affectionately before he ran a hand through Naruto's hair.

"Mhmm, you're just saying that." Naruto murmured before kissing the pale skin under his touch.

"Uchiha's don't cuddle." Sasuke said with finality in his voice. The blue eyed blonde tried to hold back his laughter at the silly thought.

'_Uchiha's are married to their pride, I swear._' Naruto thought to himself before pulling himself up so he was face to face with Sasuke, forehead touching forehead.

"Uchiha's also don't allow sex before marriage. Males shouldn't have sex with other males especially outside of the clan and another thing you guys weren't allowed to use condoms? What was wrong with them? I mean if you don't want bastard kids wouldn't you want to use-ow hey! That hurt, Teme!" Naruto ranted then cried out, Sasuke had hit him on the back of the head. Scoffing, Sasuke glared gently at the blonde on top of him who was nursing his new bruise with his hand. Refusing to apologize; Sasuke watched as Naruto huffed about being hit.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, I was telling the truth you know." Naruto murmured before angrily staring back at Sasuke. They sat there for a minute before Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto by the hair closer to him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, immediately both pairs of eyes closed as Naruto seemingly melted into the kiss. When Naruto broke the kiss, he sighed and collapsed back on top of Sasuke, returning to nuzzling Sasuke's pale neck.

Silence settled over the two as Naruto returned to thinking about nicknames, he couldn't just give up on the 'snuggles' idea, but there was no way Sasuke would let him use it out in the open.

'_Mr._ _Snuggles…ninja…secret agent…aha!'_ Naruto suddenly raised his head, smiling again.

"S-A-S, I'll call you Sas!" Naruto said happily told Sasuke. Said Uchiha just raised an eyebrow.

"And what does that acronym even stand for?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's grin just got wider as he held up three fingers.

"Secret, Agent, Snuggles," Sasuke blinked once, then again seconds later before narrowing his eyes into a glare.

"Hell no Dobe, not in a million years will I be referred to as a cuddler, let alone a secret one." Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes before slipping his legs out from underneath Naruto's so he could sit up. Naruto twisted himself onto his back as Sasuke sat up, Naruto's head now resting in the Uchiha's lap.

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined again. "No one will know besides us what it means. Please, please, pretty please Sas?" Giving his boyfriend a puppy dog pout, he peered up at Sasuke with wide blue eyes. Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before he sighed for probably the umpteenth time and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Fine, but for the record I am not a cuddler." The Uchiha muttered. Naruto's puppy dog pout burst into a full blown smile and before Sasuke realized it Naruto had sat up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Sas." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear before kissing the pale cheek of his boyfriend. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hugged the blonde back only to be pulled back down onto the couch. Orange clad legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist as Naruto buried his face in the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

"I love you to Usuratonkachi," Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips as they continued to cuddle on the couch.

* * *

><p>Song 'Secret Agent Man' (1966) belongs to producing company and Johnny Rivers and gave me the idea for the nickname.<p> 


End file.
